Untold Stories
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: Tory is a Diclonius girl that only want to live through life as a normal girl. That's until she mets the love of her life. Chapter 2 is up and in Ryo's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Elfen Lied story. It's not about Lucy or Kohta, but it about an OC of mine.**

**Enjoy.**

**Tory's Beginning & POV**

Rain poured down viciously that night, so viciously that it stung at contact with skin. The trees blew along with the harsh wind, some of the branches turning into dangerous debris. Thunder crackled through the air like a bomb blowing up after making contact with the earth. And the lightning flashed through the air like sunlight but more frightening and deadly. Not even an animal would be caught dead in this dreadful kind of weather.

Only I am worse than some animal.

I am not even human.

My name is Tory.

I was abandoned when I was very little in a forest. I don't remember my birth parents faces. I don't know where I was born or why I was abandoned.

All I know is my horns have something to do with it.

Yes, I have horns growing out of my head. But to tell you the truth I never really bother to worry about them. I always thought my horns were what made me so unique and amazing. I loved my horns.

But other people don't.

When I was found in that very forest, someone made a comment about them, but I was far too young to remember what they had said. All I know was it was cruel. But even though those rotten, evil people made that evil comment about me, they also brought me to the orphanage, where my real life began.

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone, we have a new member of our family starting today," the headmistress had said. At that she motioned for me to come into the room. As I stepped into the room, I felt all eyes on me, some burned as if they were throwing evil looks at me, but some were confusing to sense, as if they were absolutely stunned of me.

When I was fully in the room, the headmistress put her hands on my shoulders, holding me still as if she thought I was gonna run away.

"This special girl here is Tory and I expect you all to make her feel welcome. She is a very...extraordinary girl."

At that, I knew what she meant by that. She was talking about my horns. I knew that because as I looked around the room full of children, I noticed none of them had horns like me. And I also noticed something else. Most of the children were glaring daggers at me, which sent a chill down my spine. I already felt unwelcome and unwanted there, and I had only been there a few hours.

~~XXX~~

A few hours later, everyone went outside to play on the jungle gym and swings. But instead of joining them, I sat on a rock while looking at a pretty flower that matched my hair, orange with a few tints of lavender, which made both my hair and the flower look very unique and pretty.

As I played with flowers petals, I felt something strike me in my head, causing it to throb. I screeched, as I never felt pain like that. I looked to my side and saw a stone the size of a fist and I heard laughter. I looked a little beyond my extent and saw a gang of children of all genders staring and laughing at me with evil eyes and holding stones like the one that hit me. One of the boys, the leader of the group, stepped forward, smirking as he realized his rock had a direct hit to my head.

"Hey, freak," he told me. "Why don't you go back where you came from? Nobody likes you. You're ugly and weird and you _can't_ be human. No human has horns like _you_ do. You freak!"

I was terrified. I have never heard such harsh words come from anyone. Even the comments that one person mad about me wasn't as painful.

The next thing I know, I felt another rock hit me, this time in my face right below my eye. The impact of the rock hurt so bad I couldn't help but cry. Although it wasn't the smart thing to do because all it did was make the other children laugh and throw their rocks. I covered my face as the rocks pelted me with great force. It was as if I was being shot at and it all happened so fast. Before I knew it, they had thrown all their stones and had walked away, victory smiles and laughs overcoming them.

I lowered my arms from my head as the children retreated. I hung my head down, letting tears fall, soon noticing something else that made me sad. One of the rocks that threw at me hit the pretty flower and crushed it. I lifted the flowers carcass, heavier tears pouring out of my eyes. I really wasn't all too hurt about them hurting me, but the flower didn't deserve what it received. Then again, neither did I.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a voice from beside me.

I looked up and saw a girl with short auburn hair and fuchsia colored eyes. I was scared at first because I thought she was gonna attack me like the other kids did, but she didn't. She was the first nice person I met at the orphanage.

"Oh, no. They crushed the flower. What meanies! And they hurt you too. Look at your eye. It's bleeding."

I put my hand to my eye and looked at it, a sticky red substance covering a couple of my fingers. I had never seen it or hear of it before so I assumed that's what she was talking about. The girl took a handkerchief and wiped around my bleeding eye. It stung a little but after a while my eye felt better. She was looking me up and down, checking me over for more cuts or bruises.

Then she stops at my head and her eyes widened.

"What are those on your head? Are those horns?" she asked me.

My hand instantly went to my head, both on my horns. My first reaction to her question is fear. I thought she would tease me too or call me weird like the other kids too, but after a while I realized she was not shocked but fascinated.

"They're so cute!" she beamed, taking my hands from my head. "I'm serious, they are wicked cool! And they totally make you adorable!"

I was shocked. This girl was absolutely astonished by my horns while the other children thought they were weird. She thought I was adorable, not ugly like the other children thought. And she seemed fond of me, unlike the other children who wanted me gone.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what they did to you. If you want, we can be friends," she told me, holding out her hand to help me up.

I took her hand and let her help me up. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"I'm Miyako. Who are you?"

"...Tory."

"Such a lovely name, yet unusual I must say. But it suits you so well."

She was so nice to me. It was apparent that she didn't care about a reputation. She only cared about having a friend. And the friend she had chosen was me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Tory. Let's go back to class. I've got some snack we can share. Do you like pocky?"

"What's pocky?"

"You've never heard of pocky? It's really good. Its sugar biscuit sticks covered in either chocolate or strawberry candy."

"I've never tried anything like that."

"Really? You've gotta try it! C'mon," she told me as she took my hand and led me to the classroom.

~~XXX~~

As it turned out, Miyako was also my assigned roommate along as my best friend. It made me so happy that someone didn't think I was a freak and she thought my horns made me unique. She was a true friend and I wouldn't have traded her for the world.

Days went by at my new home at the orphanage. Miyako and I usually stayed inside during recess time. We had a lot of fun drawing and eating pocky and sometimes played games.

Until that day, about a week after I came to the orphanage.

The teacher released us all to recess one afternoon after we finished out assignments. As the children all walked outside to the playground, I stayed behind and began drawing a picture the lovely flower that the mean children destroyed with their stones. The flower was so lovely that it wasn't very hard to forget. And it was the same color of my hair so I never forgot the color.

Just as I was in the middle of drawing the stem of the beautiful flower, a hand crashed down on my picture, causing me to jump backwards in my seat. I looked up and saw the group of bullies from the same day I arrived. The main one, who they called Keiji-kun, was glaring down on me with evil eyes and a wicked smile.

"What do you think you're doing, freak? Shouldn't you be outside?" Keiji-kun told me.

I then felt a pair of arms grab me and drag me out of my chair and slam me down hard on the floor. I screeched, helplessly, with them laughing and pointing and no one around to help me.

Or so I thought.

"Leave her alone, you big dummies!"

I looked behind Keiji-kun and saw Miyako jump on his back and started whacking him on his head as hard as she could. He struggled, trying to throw her off, but he had no luck. She wouldn't let go.

Until that happened.

The next thing I know, I hear a gasp come from Miyako and I see her flung into a wall. I saw blood come out of her mouth and I saw a gash in her side where Keiji-kun's friends had hit her with a jagged piece of glass. I was absolutely heartbroken. My best friend had gotten hurt because of me.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, everything, from pencils to books to rulers and crayons, began to shake. I never took my eyes off of Keiji-kun but I also didn't take my eyes off of this pencil that was floating around. I kept eyeing the pencil, wishing I could get him right in the head with it. After all he's done to me and what he just did to Miyako, he deserved it.

But just like that, my wish came true. The pencil flew itself at Keiji-kun and grazed the skin on his cheek. I heard him scream and I smelled his blood come out of his face. I didn't kill him but I did warn him not to hurt people close to me. And Miyako was all I had.

I looked at the hurt Keiji-kun and his buddies, Rya-kun and Washi-kun, surrounding him.

"Dude, Keiji, what just happened?" I heard Washi-kun ask.

Keiji-kun just kept looking at me but I kept an angry face to show I wasn't about to back down if her tried to mess with me again. Even though I had no idea how I did what I just did.

But I went along with it.

"Wanna keep messing with me? Next time I'll get your eye!" I shouted.

Keiji-kun, Rya-kun and Washi-kun all looked at me with fright, all running out of the room, followed by the two girl bullies, called Gen-chan and Inari-chan.

After they departed, I ran to Miyako, her side still bleeding.

"Miyako, are you okay?"

She was unconscious.

I became scared, but I still got her some help. I grabbed some napkins and alcohol and doctored her wound before going to an adult. I wanted to help my best friend the best I could.

~~XXX~~

A few weeks passed by. Miyako made a full recovery and Keiji-kun hasn't bothered either of us for a while, which made me glad. I didn't wanna have to hurt them again if they hurt me or Miyako again.

"Miyako, I'm sorry this happened to you," I told Miyako when she came to.

She smiled at me.

"Don't be. You're more important than my safety. I wasn't about to let them hurt you any more than they already did."

I was mystified. No one has ever risked their life for me before. And hers a young human girl willing to get herself killed to protect me.

"But...Miyako. They could have killed you."

"Yeah, I know," Miyako said giggling. "But it was worth it. At least you're alright."

Seeing Miyako in the state she was in made me cry for days while she recovered. It made me so sad to know that she didn't care about herself. Only me.

~~XXX~~

After Miyako's recovery, we received word of a new kid was in the orphanage. When I first saw this new boy, I was stunned. He had yellow hair, a color I never saw anyone in the orphanage have, and crystal blue eyes. I've never seen a boy like him. He was completely different. He had a Japanese name, but his accent was so odd, as if he was raised in a foreign country. But even though he was different, I thought he was extraordinary, like headmistress said about me. And he had the most fitting name.

"Everyone, this is Ryoichi, and he will be joining our family starting today," the headmistress told our room of children.

His name was Ryoichi, but I always known him as Ryo.

~~XXX~~

On the first day of his arrival, I tried to gather up enough courage to talk to him but something rang through my thoughts that also went through my head the day I arrived and Keiji-kun's group teased me.

_What if he thinks I'm a freak too?_

But to my surprise, I noticed something that I really didn't like.

Keiji-kun and his gang of bullies were ganging up on Ryo.

"Heh, what's with your accent?" I heard Keiji-kun say. "It's not Japanese, I know that for sure. Just what are you anyway? You're so pale."

Then, he grabbed a handful of Ryo's hair and yanked him forward, causing him to scream out in pain.

"And what's with this color? It's so weird. Just like you. And those freak eyes you have are just as weird. Why don't you go back to where you came from? You're a freak!"

At that, Keiji-kun tossed (more like shoved) Ryo, by his hair, on the ground, forcefully, The poor yellow haired boy lifted himself off the ground, saddened by being called a freak the way Keiji-kun did. And me having to watch it was any better. It was sickening and painful. It remained me of the day I first came to the orphanage and they had thrown rocks at me. And the day the hurt Miyako for trying t defend me from one their other attacks.

It pissed me off to an extent.

I then ran over to them and threw myself in front of Ryo, enraged and burning.

"Leave him alone," I shouted.

Keiji-kun and his gang all stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, shit! It's her! Run!" They all yelled, retreating like the cowards they were.

I smiled in satisfaction, grateful that they didn't try to fight me.

I turned around and kneeled down toward Ryo, who was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a while, but soon he told me:

"Yes, I'm fine."

I then noticed his accent, how foreign it was. But while I noticed his accent, he noticed my horns.

"What are those? Are those horns?" He asked, amazed by the attachments growing out of my head.

I nodded, frowning at the thought that he would push me away, but got a whole different response.

"They make you very lovely," he told me, smiling sweetly.

I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"R...really?"

"Yes. Simply smashing. They're bloody brilliant. So lovely," He told me, causing me to blush.

That day I realized something that lived with me up until now.

I had found love.

~~XXX~~

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter will be in Ryoichi's POV and will explain his beginning. **

**I claim all the characters. I made them all, but the original Elfen Lied characters are not mine.**

**Please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryo's Beginning & POV**

It's not all that easy to be two different things at once.

My name is Ryoichi Charleston.

My father was a British man and my mum was a Japanese woman. Stange i know, but i loved them both. But them being different races meant that i was mixed with both races. I was one of two worlds. And i didnt truly belond in either countries,

When me and my mum were still in Britan, the land of my birth, my father came down with a gastly disease that he couldn't recover from. And since he couldn't recover form it, he died in his sleep. It was a bloody tragic day. I had never seen my mum cry so much. And i had never seen myself cry as much as i did that day.

After his death, we had no choice but to move to my mother's country.

**Chapter 2**

"This is where i was born, my son. This is you're new home."

I looked out at the land my mother called home. It looked different from Britan. It was larger and much more beautiful. I loved it instantly. And it felt right.

My mum always told me stories of this rich land, how the economy was rich and the cites were big and the people were nice. But that was only her opinion. The truth was that not all of them were nice.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" a boy once told me.

"You're a half-breed," another boy said, taking a peice of my blonde hair into his hand. "I don't know a since pure japanese person with hair this color. And blue isn't a normal japanese eye color. What are you?"

I puzzled and puzzled but found the words to say.

"I was born in Britian," I told them in my normal british accent.

The sound of my accent made him bloody curious.

"What's that sound in your voice?"

"Pardon?"

"That accent. It's also not japanese."

"I am half British," i told him.

"You mean your half weird?" the first boy said, rudely.

My eyes narrowed toward him.

"I beg you pardon, my good fellow?"

Both boys chuckled at me.

"What does that mean? 'My good fellow'? Is that even human?"

"It's a very common term among Britian folk."

"It's isn't common here, freak."

I flinched, the insult taking me my surprise. I could have cried if i wanted to but what i really wanted to do was beat the bloody hell out of him. But my concious was telling me not to do anything.

But that was the least of my problems.

One night, i walked into the house to find my mum lying on the floor, fighting for air.

"..R..ryo..." was the only thing she could say to me.

I ran up to her, panic striking every part of me. I didn't know what was wrong with her until i touched her. I felt something wet and sticky all over my hand. I look at my hand. It was all red. My mother was covered with blood. I finally noticed that my mother had been stabbed.

"..R..Ryoichi...please be strong my son..." was her last words to me before chocking on her last breath.

~XXX~

Days passed after my mum's death. After her death was discovered, some people came and took me away from her. I never saw her again after that. I couldn't even go to her funeral.

~XXX~

"Everyone, this is Ryoichi, and he will be joining our family starting today," said the lady at the orphanage.

I was standing in a room full of ophans like me, except none of them were half-anything. Just pure japanese. I was bloody scared. Not a single blond head, not a single set of saphire eyes, no ivory skin, and especially no bloody British accent.

But looking around the room more carefully, I knoticed a girl with unusual orange hair and eyes, with two small horns growing from her skull. She was looking at me, surprised. I was looking at her with the same expression, but it was more curious than surprised. I found the girl absolutly admiring. And quite lovely.

~XXX~

After the teacher let the class met me, she released us all to play outside. I looked around for the girl with orange hair and eyes but i couldn't find her anywhere outside. So i assumed she was still inside. I ran back to the doorway to go inside, when i got cornered by three boys, all evil looking.

"Heh, what's with your accent?" one boy had said. "It's not Japanese, I know that for sure. Just what are you anyway? You're so pale."

Then, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me forward, causing me to scream out in pain.

"And what's with this color? It's so weird. Just like you. And those freak eyes you have are just as weird. Why don't you go back to where you came from? You're a freak!"

Afterward, he threw me by my hair onto the ground. I was able to help myself up, a frown found its way across my face as him and his friends began to point and laugh at me. Besides those rude children from my mum's old neighborhood, I have never experienced such cruelty.

Suddenly, I felt the wind in front of me blow and I felt the precence of someone in front of me. I looked up, my eyes widening with surprise.

It was the girl with orange hair and eyes.

"Leave him alone," she shouted.

The boy and his mates all stared at her, fright filling them with hilarities.

"Oh shit! It's her! Run!" They all yelled, running in fear. It was obvious that they had had an encounter with her not too long ago and wasn't ready for another one.

The girl kneeled down toward me, my eyes still wide as fine china.

"Are you okay," she asked.

I was blasted. I couldn't speak for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her eyes were much more lovelier up close. They were even more lovely when they widened.

But then i saw them.

Her horns.

"What are those? Are those horns?" i asked her.

Her eyes filled with fright for the most peculiar reason. Clearly she wasn't treated very nicely because of them. On her delicate body, I saw several fading scars as if she had been in a few fights. I don't know why though. She was so cute.

"They make you very lovely," I told her with a smile.

Her eyes filled with shock and relief.

"R…..really?" she asked.

"Yes. Simply smashing. They're bloody brilliant. So lovely," I told her.

She blushed, making her cuteness level rise. I couldn't believe the feeling I was feeling.

I was in love.

**Disclaimer: I own everyone mentioned in this story. The original characters are not mine however.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MORE WILL NOT BE WRITTEN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
